The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a hanger assembly which supports a liner panel which separate a core flow from a bypass flow.
A gas turbine engine exhaust duct includes a liner disposed between the engine core exhaust gas flow path and the engine bypass flow path to define a bypass duct between the liner and engine static structure. Cooling air is flowed through the bypass duct over the length of the exhaust duct then discharged over seals and flaps of the nozzle located at the aft end section of the exhaust duct.
The liner is suspended from the engine static structure with a hanger system that includes pins and spring clips to retain the liner and accommodate the thermal variance during various conditions of engine operation. In some situations, the retention feature for the pins provided by the spring clips may be defeated by accelerated wear and mechanical disengagement of the spring clips.